Valentine's Date
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Maka's sitting in her apartment reading a book, she hears a knock on the door. She opens it to see it is Kid who wants Soul's advice on how to ask a girl out. She invites him in.


It was 6:00 at night, Maka Albarn was sitting in her matching tank top and capris, white with black pokadot pajama's, her hair still in her pigtails. She was on the couch in her apartment she shared with her weapon Soul, he was out for the night joy riding on his motorcycle which meant the place was hers for a while, she was happily spending it reading a book.

There was a soft but loud knock placed on her door, she placed the bookmark on the page before closing it setting it on the glass table, she got up and walked to the door turning the knob opening it with a smile, she was suprised when it was Death the Kid at her door.

"Hi Kid, What's up?" Maka asks.

"Hello Maka, It's nice to see you. I'm searching for Soul, Is he here?" Kid asks with a pleasent smile.

"I'm sorry, he's not...Is it something I can help you with?" Maka asks.

"Well...Um...It's...Uh...How do you ask someone out for Valentine's Day?" Kid stutters blushing his head off.

Maka giggles. "Oh Kid, I never knew you for one to stutter, Come on in, I'll help you out.'' She holds the door open, he walks into her home and she closes it behind them.

Maka walks out of the kitchen with two glasses of water, she sets them on the table and sits next to Kid who was studying the apartment.

"Everything is so symmetrical." Kid says.

"Well thank you, I try to keep everything as nice as I can...Soul just throws things around, It bothers me..." Maka complains.

"That would bother me too, Soul's not one for neatness...No wonder why we don't really get along..." Kid says.

"So about Valentine's, Who's the lucky girl?" Maka questions changing the subject.

"Nevermind that...I want to know how to ask someone out, I don't want to look like a fool when I do..." He says.

Maka smiles. "It's easy. Just be yourself, Kid." She pats him on the shoulder comfortingly.

Kid coughs before standing up, Maka's eyes follow Kid's movements as he gets down on one knee, she questioning him now.

"I, Death the Kid would like it if you were my valentine." Kid say his cheeks flushing a light blush.

"O-Oh, I..." Maka stutters standing up with shock, she never knew Kid felt this way towards her, she thought they were just friends, aquantinces. She did have to admit she admired, liked the guy. "I will, I would love to be your valentine." She says with a smile.

* * *

There was a knock planted on her door, Maka walked out in a dark pink dress, her hair down with curls. She answered the door with a smile knowing it was Kid. He was wearing a smile black suit.

Kid smiled with one hand of red roses, the other a heart box of chocolates, hanging below his elbow a basket. "You look beautiful, Miss Albarn." He smiles.

Maka giggles, she invites him in. He sets the box down on the counter and finds a vase filling it with water putting the flowers in the vase for her.

"Thanks Kid, I love red roses and chocolate is a girls bestfriend." She says.

"You are welcome, Shall we get going?" He replies, he lends a hand out to her wanting to take her hand. "We shall." She replies taking it.

Before they could get a foot out the door, they were stopped by Soul, he came out of his room with a bag of cheetoos in one hand, his white shirt stained with cheetoo marks, he glared at Kid.

"What are you doing here, Freak?" He asks.

"Soul!" She shouts.

"It's okay Maka, I am just here to pick up Maka for our lovely date." Kid answers calmly.

"Date, That's funny...Maka, Why this guy?" Soul asks.

"Yes Soul, We are going on a date because I like Kid and he likes me, now if you would excuse us we will be going." Maka replies.

"Okay, Have fun." Soul answers eatting more cheetoos and going back into his room.

* * *

Death the Kid led Maka to the park where the two had strolled through together hand in hand, they stood looking at the gleeming water with the different ducks swimming, They had the privillage to feed the geese with bread. The two meisters walked together for a couple more times until they decided to rest up.

Kid laid out a puprle blanket on the beautiful soft green grass, the two sat together on the blanket, Kid pulled out a bag with two ham and cheese sandwiches, a container with two chocolate cakes and a bottle of sparkling apple cider and two glasses.

It was evening, close to dark. Kid and Maka had finished up everything that was laid out, Kid opened the cider pouring it into the two glasses. The two laid back looking at the night sky with huge smiles on their faces.

"I hope everything was okay, I made everything except for the cider." Kid says.

"It's perfect, Everything is perfect. I'm just happy to be here with you, I still can't believe you asked me." Maka says.

"I've been dreaming about this moment for a while...At school I've had this crush on you and now that we've been working on the same team for a while together, I now know that I have fallen in love with you, your strength, your beauty, your smarts. I admire them all." Kid says opening the basket putting everything away so it was more cleanier around them, he didn't want the wind that might come blowing the bags away into the beautiful park.

"K-Kid, When I saw you the first day you came to the school, It was like love at first sight. After working with you for so long and now that you have asked me out, I realize I love you, Kid." Maka says.

Fireworks go off in the sky with loud, 'Bangs.' Sparks glowing up the sky, Kid and Maka look at them and then at each other before leaning in together planting a small kiss on each other's lips, they pulled away with a smile on their faces looking into each other's eyes before looking at the fireworks.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Maka." Kid says.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kid." Maka replies.


End file.
